


Day #28 - Slammed Into a Wall

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [28]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick takes Kelly against a wall for the first time...and Kelly loves it.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Nick O'Flaherty
Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503011
Kudos: 11





	Day #28 - Slammed Into a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

Kelly had been slammed into many walls in his life. He'd been slammed into the wall of the ice rink during games, he'd been slammed into the wall in basic combat training, he'd been slammed into a literal rock wall when he lost his footing on a mission, he'd been slammed into a climbing wall more times than he could count, but this was definitely his favourite wall he had been slammed into.

Part of the reason for that was because it was Nick who was doing the slamming. It was never going to get old the way Nick could manhandle him, the way that he could push all of his buttons at once just by a hand around his throat, the hard push of his body on his, his hands around his wrists holding him down.

Nick clearly had something in mind this time though, because they'd barely got their bags through the door of the cabin before Nick had turned and slammed Kelly back into the wall beside the door, crowding into his space immediately, pulling his head to the side with a hand in his hair and attacking his neck to make Kelly's knees go weak.

Clothes had been shed pretty quickly after that, and it wasn't long before they were both there, naked and hard and wanting. Nick had spun Kelly around so he was facing the wall so he could prepare him, and Kelly thought he was going to be taken that way, pressed there with the weight of Nick's hard body on his and having no choice but to take it, but that wasn't what Nick had in mind.

Nick spun Kelly back round, slicked himself up and then _lifted_ Kelly up off the floor and impaled him. Kelly's back against the wall, his hands around his boyfriend's neck, the pressure on his prostate complete. Kelly couldn't help the soft "what?" that escaped his mouth when he had realised what had happened. Nick moved and Kelly saw stars, and then he wasn't thinking much of anything after that.

Once Kelly had come down from his high, feeling Nick shoot off inside him, his own spend cooling on Nick's chest, he had one thought: _Wall sex was fucking brilliant._

They were going to have to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
